Drum Bunker Dragon (character)/Gallery
Seasons 1 and 2 Gao & Drum (Preview).png|Gao and Drum in the first preview Drum's Eng Profile.png|Drum's English Profile Drum's profile.png|Drum's Japanese Profile Img_chara_m01.gif Mini Drum.png|Drum in his mini form Cute Drum.gif 900c1844a1d9ad30a50ad27e78cd4e30ac3c113e_hq.jpg|Drum and Gao in the first opening|link=Drum Bunker Dragon (character) Gao and Drum.png Brave,_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|As Brave, Drum Drum using his drill.jpg Drum drilling.jpg Starry-Eyed Drum.jpg Tumblr_inline_n8mu8ySHGE1r8vsa3.jpg DB-CQk8VYAELrYw.jpg Drum confused.png Dragowizard,_Magician_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|As Dragowizard, Magician Drum Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon (Buddy).PNG|As Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Super_Armordragon,_Drum_Breaker_Dragon_(Buddy).PNG|As Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future (Anime-NC).png|As Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future Crimson Drum.png|As Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon Gao and Drum.jpg Dragon Hug.jpg DB-CP4sVYAQNO9h.jpg Buddy_Police,_Decker_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|as Buddy Police, Decker Drum MiniDeckerDrum.png|Mini Decker Drum Rescue_Dragon,_Justice_Drum_(Buddy).PNG|as Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum GKRTRSM.gif|Decker Road Open! DeckerAttack.gif|Decker Drum Attacks Tamura Gao&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura NakazakiTow-Drum01.png|2014 New Year's illustration by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum02.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum03.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 Naked Drum.png|Mini Drum without his armor Salamander Engine.png|Drum's drill "Salamander Engine" Gao and Drum.PNG|Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum next to Gao Gao and Drum sleeping.jpg Drum's pudding obsession.jpg|Drum's love of pudding Drum with pudding.jpg Drum blushing.jpg|Drum blushes Drum and cake.jpg|Drum having cake Drum eating Takoyaki.jpg Drum's brothers and sisters.jpg|Drum's siblings C2aWgGoUAAAdhfz.jpg|Drum's pride C_W9ckkVwAAYG9N.jpg|Drum smiles at Gao edc9336b622d1ccc8295fb75ab8892fc9832f8e6_hq.jpg|Drum flying with Gao|link=Drum Bunker Dragon (character) Omnidrum2.png|As Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum Takoyaki Time.png|Drum Partying with the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons Screenshot_2016-01-09-06-49-14.png|As the Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum It's a surprise.jpg Gao and Drum shocked.png Sleeping Together.jpg Snoring Drum.gif imagesDJ343OXP.jpg|Drum sleeping Zanya waking up Gao and Drum.jpg Drum drool blush.jpg Drum slobering.jpg Drum in disguise.jpg|Drum dressed as a cat Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons say goodbye.png|Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons saying Goodbye Adult Drum with his Son.png|Drum with his Son (Epilogue) Adult Drum.png|Drum all grown up Drum luminizes.jpg C3ykpS7UYAALoll.jpg Drum's dragon kids.jpg Gao and Drum parting ways.jpg Gao_and_Drum_Bunker's_Farewell.png|Gao and Drum's last fist-bump before going their seperate ways Drum and Qinus Axia SD.jpg Drum fishing.jpg Gao and Drum freak out.jpg Gao and Drum watching buddyfight.jpg Gao and friends awe-struck.jpg Gao and friends support.jpg Drum investigating.jpg Drum sniffing.jpg Drum SD tasting dumplings.jpg Drum SD hungry for dumplings.jpg Drum SD pudding.jpg Season 5 BatzzSD, Chibi Panda, & DrumSD.png|Drum with Batzz & Chibi Panda Gao & Drum Reunite.png|Drum reunites with Gao GaoBatzzSDDrumSDChibi.png BatzzSDVSDrumSD.png Drum vs. Batzz.jpg Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon.png|As Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon (Anime-NC).png Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon (Close).png GaoDrumBatzz.png Drum Overturn.png|Drum using Overturn Gao & Overturn Drum.png Gao & Overturn Drum (Close).png Bal with Drum and Batzz.jpg|Drum with Bal and Batzz DrumSD Eating.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-14-09h28m34s988.png Gao and Buddies sleeping together.jpg Gao with Drum, Bal, and Batzz.jpg Gao and buddies observing.jpg Drum, Bal, Batzz hanging out.jpg Gao and his Dragon World buddies.jpg 4 little dragon buddies.jpg Gao's buddies investigating.jpg Gao and his buddies.jpg Drum holding his drill.jpg Gao and buddies victory.jpg Drum and Bal.jpg Drum and Bal bidding farewell.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Tumblr p8ul0zERXQ1xquf7ao1 500.gif Drum SD smiling.jpg Drum and Batzz on rooftop.jpg Drum and Batzz eating dumplings.jpg Drum and Batzz eating.jpg tumblr_p7axiuGCHa1xquf7ao2_500.gif Drum and Bal saying goodbye.jpg Drum eating octopus dumplings.jpg Drum and Batzz eating dumplings together.jpg 4 Dragon World buddies altogether.jpg Bal meets Drum.jpg Batzz and Drum without their armor.jpg Batzz SD and Drum SD.jpg Batzz SD with Drum SD.jpg Dragon World buddies cheering.jpg Gao and Dragon World buddies.jpg Drum and Batzz morning mood.jpg Drum against Batzz.jpg Gao and with buddies.jpg Category:Character Gallery